<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping Carts by wasiandonuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303074">Shopping Carts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasiandonuts/pseuds/wasiandonuts'>wasiandonuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clingy!Villanelle, Day 6: Domesticity, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Grocery Girlfriends, Grocery Shopping, Killing Eve Week 2020, PDA, Soft!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, carpool karaoke, soft!eve, wholesome and sweet content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasiandonuts/pseuds/wasiandonuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of girlfriends doing some pandemic grocery shopping and PDA (also thank you to face masks so they don’t need disguises)</p>
<p>Overall, wholesome and soft villaneve doing very normal things :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killing Eve Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shopping Carts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“VILLANELLE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Villanelle petulantly stomps back to the car. She lazily opens the car door and slumps back into the passenger seat. Eve narrows her eyes at the blonde, shaking her head in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you forgetting something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. The only mask I will put on my face is my moisturizing snail mucus one. I had dry skin for a week after wearing that disgusting N95 mask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Villanelle...Don’t be a dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve waggles her finger at a pouting assassin next to her and throws a new face mask at Villanelle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But whyyyyy Eve? The blue part of the mask doesn’t even match my outfit. Cerulean does NOT go with this vermillion shirt!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the virus does not care about your fashion choices. Mask on. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle lets out a drawn breath to really emphasize her distaste for the ugly face coverings. But she wants to not die by the virus or Eve’s doing today so she overcomes the mismatching colors and loops the strings around her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we still kiss with our masks on, at least?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we make it out of this grocery store without you causing trouble, we can kiss all you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they both get out of the car, Eve overhears a quiet “yesssss” and sees Villanelle throwing a fist up in the air. Eve grins and scrunches her nose at her very frustratingly cute shopping companion</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cool September breeze and the brightening sun make for the perfect day out. Eve shrugs her black leather handbag on her shoulder which, of course, Villanelle bought after Eve carelessly left hers on Tower Bridge. Unconsciously, they end up interlocking their fingers as they walk inside the frigid, linoleum floored store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle grabs a cart and aggressively sprays disinfectant liquid all over. After wiping it down profusely, she pushes it towards the vegetable section where Eve is currently looking at a mundane selection of spuds. She knows that Eve isn’t a big fan of PDA, but Villanelle can always feel Eve melt a bit when she embraces the curly-haired woman. So she does exactly that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it's the coldness of the air conditioning or the fact that Villanelle wants to apologize for having Eve scream at her earlier, she tiptoes behind Eve and wraps her arms around the other woman’s waist. Clasping her hands on Eve’s stomach and soaking in the body warmth, she whispers in Eve’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for making you angry in the car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle squishes her chin on Eve’s shoulder and nuzzles her face into Eve’s wonderful hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am an international assassin, I can’t believe this woman turned me into a teddy bear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Villanelle still can’t believe she has been reduced to a lovesick puppy, but if someone dares to move a hair on Eve’s head, she will not hesitate to pull her deadly tricks out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to be safe, V. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be safe. We shot and stabbed each other, it would be so unfortunate if a virus would be the one to kill us both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve then tries to move along to the fruits section...yet she can’t. And that’s because there’s a trained, cold-blooded killer attached to her waist who refuses to let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve. Nooooo. You are so warm and cozy. Stay hereeee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“V. Let me go, we have to finish our list or else you will not have anything to gorge on at home. We can make some spaghetti this week if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve raises her eyebrows teasingly, full knowing that she is going to get a reaction from the assassin. Villanelle’s eyes light up at the prospect of cooking with Eve. She claps giddily as Eve shakes her head, and they head towards the fruits. God, everyday, Villanelle truly regrets shooting Eve that day in Rome. Goddamnit, they could have had some delicious authentic pasta after killing Raymond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing some apples and strawberries from the shelves, Villanelle drops them in the cart and scooches Eve aside so now they are shoulder to shoulder, pushing the cart together. You’d have to be blind to not notice these two were inseparable. They were made for each other with just the right amount of psychopathy, darkness, love and respect between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After finally hashing out their past, Villanelle and Eve realized they truly cannot live a future without each other even if they’d consume each other (though right now, they consume each other in other, healthier ways).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So now they are here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Living the most of their ‘normal’ life that Villanelle so craved and that Eve wanted to get away from. Luckily, they decided to move in together as the pandemic started, buying more time for the two women.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what else do we need, Eve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve pulls out a crumpled notepad sheet from her jean pocket. She scans it carefully like she would a case for MI6 and nods, satisfied at their shopping trip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go grab ice cream for dessert and I think we got it all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh! Can I pick the flavors?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, remember though: anything with--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--out peanuts or pistachios. Yeah, yeah, I know Eve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it when you do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh you are sounding like Konstantin, and I know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of all people, I got stuck with this one.” Eve says this quietly to herself after Villanelle skips away to the frozen aisle. She chuckles at the thought of how different her life became after meeting the mysterious prick named Villanelle. Eve hadn’t thought of Niko until now, but she decides that she would much rather live her life like this than be tied down to the menial routine that her, Niko, and their chicken had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And hey, she still does normal stuff. Like going grocery shopping and having to cook dinner for two except this time, with a very adorable killer. Waiting in line with the cart, Eve spots a skipping Villanelle with arms full of ice cream containers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Villanelle...when I said ice cream, I didn’t mean the entire aisle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I wanted the entire aisle, Eve. Can a woman get her ice cream fix?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle dramatically drops all of the ice cream on top of the other things in the cart, much to Eve’s annoyance. Without really thinking, Eve reaches out and grabs Villanelle’s shirt and pulls her close. Villanelle’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise and leans in for a kiss. Instead of soft lips, both get a mouthful of mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They recoil and look at each other, trying not to laugh at their obvious mistake. Eve giggles, leaning into Villanelle’s shoulder and instinctively, Villanelle embraces Eve back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, lovebirds. Get your items on the belt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The frustrated cashier stares at them, hand on his hips, awaiting the two women to notice that they weren’t the only two people in the room. Although, it felt like they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir. I am having a moment here with my girlfriend. You can wait a second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle gapes (although hidden by the mask) at Eve’s remark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you are sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve winks at the taller woman and starts unpacking the cart and loading the items on the conveyor belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After checking out, the two push the cart outside towards their beat-up van that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have stolen a few weeks ago. Villanelle insists on putting everything in the trunk by herself because “I am a gentleman, Eve” and claiming that this will be her weight training for the day. Eve complies, takes off her mask, and takes out her phone to load a song to the Bluetooth. She presses play and waits for Villanelle’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know there's something in the wake of your smile…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“EVE! THAT’S MY JAM! WAIT, PAUSE IT, PAUSE IT!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve laughs uncontrollably as she hears the trunk promptly close, and Villanelle’s quick footsteps approach the passenger side. Of course, Eve didn’t pause it because the song is building up to the climax and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LISTEN TO YOUR HEAAAARTTTT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle belts out the chorus in an off-tune sing-yell and takes Eve’s phone, using it as a microphone. Eve shifts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking lot as the 80s melody of the song plays out with some Russian lilted singing accompanying it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they drive back home with Villanelle clearly having her own karaoke party, Eve smiles to herself, gazing lovingly at her passenger every few seconds. How they got this far from their first bathroom meeting to the shooting and now this domesticity is still a  mystery to Eve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She does know one thing for sure, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>When she thinks of her future, full of grocery shopping, cooking together, and stealing kisses, Eve just sees Villanelle’s</span> <span>beautiful face over and over again. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE END.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all liked this short domesticity fic! I had no title idea so excuse the terrible one hah.</p>
<p>I will be posting tomorrow for KE week (get ready for some emotional anguish hehe) and then Monday for Win, Lose or Draw.</p>
<p>as always, hit me up on twitter or tumblr @wasiandonuts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>